


I'm Slightly Mad (Oh Dear)

by PumpkinLily



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But at least he has a kind boyfriend to comfort him, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem 7 References, Fluff, I wrote this at three AM, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, So now it's Roger's turn to suffer, That means the author being tired and frustrated of losing over and over at Fire Emblem 7, Video & Computer Games, froger - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: Roger has been trying (and failing) to beat the 16th chapter level of Fire Emblem 7 for two hours. Freddie comforts him with softness and kind gestures.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I'm Slightly Mad (Oh Dear)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Fire Emblem 7 for a few days now. I was playing the 16th chapter, trying to use Florina for the first time in the game since Lyn's part of the story (so after a good ten hours of game already) and I kept dying - or rather Florina kept dying. I've looked up a guide to help me build another team, resulting in a much less "tank" team afterwards, and after many tries, I couldn't win, because either Florina or Rebecca kept dying by those fucking archers - and that one time I finally almost won, Elliwood had to be killed by the boss. Two hours of trying and only death and frustration for me in the end.
> 
> So anyway, I was mad, and decided to write a little story to let out the anger. Froger was added because I needed some love and happy stuff.

“AAARGH!”

Another cry of rage, and a pair of fists smashed against the desk. Freddie takes out his headphones, eyes leaving his book to focus on his boyfriend, sit in front of the computer. Shoulders hunched, Roger has took his head in his hands, and lets out a nasty growl for the tenth time since midnight. A quick glance at the cat-shaped clock on the bedside table indicates it’s almost two in the morning. 

“Why are so fucking weak, fucking hell?!” He growls before letting out an umpteenth angry sigh.

Freddie puts down his book and slowly walks to the blonde. Gently, he places a hand on his shoulder, and notice how tense he is. “Roggie, what’s wrong?”

He takes off his headset, and whines. His pretty face is twisted by a mix of anger and frustration. “It’s that fucking archer. She keeps snuffing it Freddie. And when it’s not her it’s Florina!”

Oh, right, he’s playing that RPG again. Fire Emblem 7, if he’s not mistaken. Roger’s eyes are glued to the screen, where the picture of a girl with green braids and a green bandana is seemingly leaving her last words to her brother. Ah, yes, her name is Rebecca. Roger mentioned a few times how cute but fragile during the fights she was.

“I’ve had it with this Freddie. I’ve been trying to pass that fucking level for like _two hours_ and it doesn’t wooork...”

Yeah, a bit earlier tonight, Roger had been _this_ close to victory, after what seemed like hours of a careful watching of the health of his team, only to suffer a cruel and unfair fate and see victory vanish after the boss killed… right, Elliwood, the current lead character of the game. He’d hit the desk in anger and swore so loud it scared off Delilah.

Freddie gently rubs his back, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Rog, it’s late. We should go to sleep.” He says in a soft, soothing voice.

Roger stays silent for a moment, before sighing again. “I want to beat the level Freddie.”

He gently caresses his cheek. “Rog, you’re tired. You’ll try again tomorrow.” Though technically it’d be a couple of hours later, in the morning.

“I don’t want to just try again. I want to win.”

He chuckles. “It didn’t seem so hard when you played last time. Did you change characters?” 

“Yeah. I had a much more offensive team with stronger characters who could take hits and hit strong, but I thought “oh why not play with Florina, she’s cute and I didn’t really use her in Lyn’s part of the story”. And-” 

“Who is Florina again?” He’d watched his boyfriend play this game occasionally, but the name doesn’t ring a bell.

“The knight with a Pegasus. You know, lavender hair and big blue eyes.” He sighs. “Maybe I should’ve restarted the... which one, third level? fourth? anyway, the level in Lyn’s story in which she got knocked out, instead of continuing the game without her being available. Maybe she’d be stronger.” What a _great_ strategist he was. 

Freddie still doesn’t see what the girl look like, but it’s not important for now. He gently places a hand behind his boyfriend’s head, lightly threading his blonde hair, and kisses his forehead. “Roger, c’mon. Can’t you hear the bed calling you?”

“I hear more the sad music which says “your character is deaaaad”, but…” He sighs again, but finally, he closes the emulator. 

Freddie briefly leaves his side to warp up in the bed’s warm covers. Once the computer is turned off, Roger switches off the lights, leaving the room only illuminated by the colourful lamp on the bedside table, and joins his boyfriend’s side. Their lips met for a quick kiss, and Freddie is happy to see there’s a smile again on his face. He then feels a weight at the end of the bed, and is also happy to see Delilah came back. For now the black and white cat was near their feet, but there was no doubt they’ll find her snuggled between them when they’d wake up.

“Freddie…”

He looks back at Roger. “I’m tired.”

With one hand, Freddie gently caress his cheek, eyes lost in his boyfriend’s, pretty and blue as ever although they look heavy, and manages to turn off the lamp with the other. Now only a faint light coming from behind the shutters appears in the dark room. 

“Good night Roggie.” He whispers, and feels the blonde move closer to him, until their shoulders touch.

Their hands feel their way towards each other, until they gently rest under the covers, on Roger’s stomach. “Good night Freddie.”

A quiet silence takes over the room, and they both close their eyes, waiting for sleep, and a future opportunity to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
